cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Cytus II
The interconnected internet platforms have become more substantial than any country or corporation. Humans have redefined the “net” and how we interact with it. As technology develops, the virtual world is now capable of replacing the real one. Using a device installed behind the ear, humans can now easily sync to the virtual world. Thus, life is now completely different than the past centuries. The center of this change is the virtual internet space –- cyTus, the world’s largest virtual city. In the real world, it is a giant server located in the stratosphere and powered by solar energy. In the virtual world, it’s a place where 70% of the Earth’s population is living their second life. " Cytus II Intro " Cytus II is a music rhythm video game developed by Rayark Inc.. This game is the sequel to Rayark's first rhythm game, Cytus. The game was first announced at Rayark Con 2015, but a full trailer was released two years later, at Rayark Con 2017. Currently, the release date is 17th, January 2018. Description "Cytus II" is a music rhythm game created by Rayark Games. It's our fourth rhythm game title, following the footsteps of three global successes, "Cytus", "DEEMO" and "VOEZ". This sequel to "Cytus" brings back the original staff and is a product of hardwork and devotion. In the future, humans have redefined internet development and connections. We can now easily sync the real world with the internet world, changing life as we have known for thousands of years. In the mega virtual internet space cyTus, there exists a mysterious DJ legend Æsir. His music has an irresistible charm; people fall madly in love with his music. Rumor has it that every note and beat of his music hits the audiences in the depths of their souls. One day, Æsir, who had never shown his face before, suddenly announced that he will be holding the first mega virtual concert —— Æsir-FEST and will invite a top idol singer and a popular DJ as opening performances. The instant the ticket sales began, an unprecedented rush occurred. Everyone wanted to see Æsir's real face. On the day of the FEST, millions of people were connected to the event. At one hour before the event started, the previous world record for most simultaneous connection was smashed. The whole city was on its feet, waiting for Æsir to descent from the skies... Game Features Gameplay Cytus II use back all feature of the same mechanics from Cytus before, including Click, Drag, and Hold notes. However, the developers have confirmed to use Flick Notes and Special Hold Notes. The player has to follow the notes on the white scan line that with various BPM of scan line, going up and down the screen. Hitting the notes will increase score and, if accurately so, TP (Technical Points). Songs and Artist Cytus II includes songs by composers from all across the world, Japan, Korea, the US, Europe, Taiwan and more. Through the characters, players get to play songs from different genres including but not limited to: electronic, rock and classical. Rayark are "confident that this game will live up to the hype and expectations of millions". Cytus II has over 50 high-quality songs from various artist. Songs can be accessed by selecting different characters, each with a unique music style (click on the links below to see them). Currently, around 20 songs have been revealed by Rayark, but this number will increase before long when the game is released. The following songs have been revealed but not assigned a specific character: Characters Cytus II have 7 Characters. The current list includes: *Paff *Neko *ROBO_Head *Xenon *ConneR *A 6th unknown character (shown in promotional artwork). *A 7th unknown character seen on the opening screen after reaching level 25 on Paff, Neko, and ROBO_Head. Every character in Cytus II has level progress to unlock song or other characters. Difficulty Cytus II has 3 difficulty levels. These are: Easy, Hard and Chaos (new difficulty). Cytus II has over 150 different charts designed upon initial release. The rich game content suits players of different levels. Experience exciting challenges and enjoyment through the sensation of your fingertips. Storyline Explore the virtual internet world with the game's characters. The one-of-a-kind story system "iM" will lead the players and the in-game characters to slowly piece together the story and world behind "Cytus II". Reveal the truth of the story with a rich, cinematic visual experience. Availability Rayark has confirmed the release date for Apple devices to be 2018.01.17 and Android devices to be in March. System Requirements 1. iOS: * iOS 9.0 or later. Compatible with iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch. 2. Android: * Info device will be reveal in March. Gallery |-|Screenshots= File:Gameplay_Cytus_II_(1).jpg File:Gameplay_Cytus_II_(2).jpg File:Gameplay_Cytus_II_(3).jpg File:Gameplay_Cytus_II_(4).jpg File:Gameplay_Cytus_II_(5).jpg |-|Videos= File:Cytus II -「IOLITE-SUNSTONE」 INSPION - gameplay clip File:Cytus II Trailer-0 External Sources Cytus II's Official Website Download Cytus II at Apple Store Category:Cytus Category:Cytus II